


Breaking Point

by M1chae1a, ThatFuckerTucker



Series: Ben Mendelsohn x Reader [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars, star wars: rogue one
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1chae1a/pseuds/M1chae1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFuckerTucker/pseuds/ThatFuckerTucker
Summary: Director Krennic calls you to his quarters and not to discuss some projects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a Krennic x Reader fic...so here it is.

You have no idea how you got yourself into this situation. When you joined The Empire you just wanted to keep your head down and work hard. You never expected to get his attention, it wasn't even your plan to get it, he's the Director of Advanced Weaponry and well you are nothing. He's close, he's lowered his head and you can feel his breath on your face. With one gloved finger he strokes the side of your cheek. Your knees grow weak from it. "You're mine now." Your head lowers in submission.

You can’t believe what’s happening but you are too stunned to do anything but obey. The Director taps your cap and you reach up to remove it. Your hair is pulled tight and was hidden beneath your cap as was the custom for Imperial Officers. You were just promoted the other day but you knew it wasn’t because of your hard work. The Empire needed new Officers due to the fact that it was losing many of them at alarming rates due to the war. 

Now you found yourself in the Director’s quarters…you didn’t know what he meant by that? Perhaps that you were under his command? If so, why was he so close to you? And why did your body read the situation in a sexual way?

“Um, sir…” you ventured to say but words failed you, you didn’t know what else to say but you knew deep down that you craved to get whatever he was offering.

He puts two fingers under your chin and raises you head to meet his. His intense eyes capture yours. It’s impossible to look away. With his other hand he reaches up, unties your hair and then tilts his head to one side as your hair falls around your face. Then without warning he grips the back of your head and bends it backwards. You cry out in shock as your hands try to reach up to fight his but it’s no use. You’re trapped.

His body is against yours, you feel how hard he is against your stomach and you cant help but moan. 

“What was that? I’m sorry but I couldn’t quite hear you.” He grins down at you as he watches you struggle beneath him.

You gulp, a bit afraid but also turned on. You’ve only seen him in passing and yes, as your other imperial colleagues, you’ve stared at him in awe, that’s it. You never expected him to express this kind of interest in you.

“I…” You begin to say and he smirks at you.

“Try again, Officer.”

You struggle a bit more and he presses you against the door’s datapad. You could scream and beg for help, in fact, you could even try and put up a fight but you wanted to see where this would go. Judging by his hardness pressing onto your stomach, you already knew.

Still, you wouldn’t be easy prey for him.

“This is against protocol, Director Krennic.”. You say breathlessly, your heart thudding so hard against your chest that you thought it might break out of your rib cage.

He raises his eyebrows at your words.

“Don’t talk to me about protocol, Officer.” He maneuvers one of his thighs between your legs and rubs it against your pussy. You bite your lip to muffle your moans but the delicious actions caused by his thigh was killing you.

“I can see how much you want this.” He brings one hand up to your face and with his thumb he frees your bottom lip from your teeth. You fight so hard not to give in to him. He moves his leather clad finger back and forth just under your bottom lip, then he slowly trails it up over your chin and down your throat. Your body quakes around his thigh. 

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you.”

You try to gulp but your throat is so dry that even that is something you cannot do. Your throat might be dry but your pussy was not.

You had to admit to yourself that the Director was a fairly good looking man. His freckled face, his swept blond-grey hair and his cold, blue eyes would’ve looked a little kinder were they not constantly twisted in a snarl.

But now, they expressed desire…for you, which baffled you a bit. You two had no history together. Nothing. In fact, you only formally met him when you got assigned to the Death Star.

However, hearing those words instilled a new fear in you. And not the bad kind. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to throw you down the trash compactor. He meant what he said. He’ll break you from the inside out.

“Oh, really?” You said, stalling for time to think. Two could play at this game. Maybe if you made him think you were into his little game, he’ll let his guard down and you could make your escape.

You started playing with his belt, carefully inching closer to his blaster.

But he wasn’t dumb. He knew what you were playing at and even though you did really wanted him, you had your job to worry about and relationships with superiors were strictly forbidden. You wouldn’t risk your post like this.

“Tsk, tsk. Officer, still trying to get out of this?” He whispered as he removed his blaster and put it in a drawer with a padlock on, never leaving her side.

“Relationships with superiors are strictly forbidden, Director Krennic.”

He rolled his eyes and grasped your chin, hard. “I’ve noticed how you looked at me, Officer. How you bite your lip every time you’re in my presence.”

Your eyes widen in realization and he smiles now, knowing he’s got you where he wants you.

“Oh yes, Officer…Want to know what else I know?”

Your eyes search his face. What else could he possibly know? 

“If I let go of you now, I know for a fact that you won’t leave.” He let’s go of you and then stands back a couple of steps.

“Prove me wrong, Officer. Show me just how much protocol means to you.” The room is dead silent except for your heavy breathing. You close your eyes and think about the situation that you’re in. Krennic has lead you to believe that you have a choice. That you can just turn around, walk away but he knows you wont. What’s worse is that you know this job means everything to you but you want nothing more than for him to break you. 

Krennic is still watching you when you open your eyes. 

“Just as I thought. Well, if protocol means nothing to you, then you must be punished for breaking it.”

Your eyes widen and subconsciously you cross your arms over your chest, as if to protect yourself. His punishment will be nothing that’s on the books, that’s for damn sure, still, you stand your ground and force yourself to stand straight, hands laced tightly behind your back.

Any doubts you had about this being against protocol are swiftly swiped under the rug. You had not felt this much excitement since you were first deployed to boring Scarif, where nothing ever happened, much to your chagrin when you first got there.

You swallow your pride and try to submit fully to the Director. Without ever having done this before, you have no idea what to say.

You clear your throat, “I eagerly await your punishment…sir.”

You felt pathetic. A minute ago you were willing to put up a fight but now you just wanted him to put his hands on you, caress you, break you. You wanted him to destroy you and build a new you. You took a deep breath and waited for his next move.

“Strip.” His tone of his voice hits you like a whip. You hesitate a moment, take a deep breath and with that you raise your head and being to remove your uniform. You remove the top half of it first which exposes your naked breasts to his gaze. You notice one of his fists clenching before you bend down to remove your boots. You struggle to balance as you remove then but you just manage to get them off without falling on your ass and then you finish off by removing your pants.

You’re now fully naked. Krennic’s eyes take you in and you fight the urge to cover yourself with your hands. 

“Go sit on the sofa.” He orders. You slowly walk past him as you make your way over to his sofa. Being the Director of Advanced Weaponry seems to have it’s benefits. Krennic’s living quarters are huge. Along with the sofa he’s also got a couple of chairs to go with with it. You notice that there’s not much in the way of personal items. It was all black and white and very, very clean. Your eyes also take in a large table and chairs at the back of the room. You can’t imagine him using it to entertain co-workers. As you take a seat you watch as Krennic sits down in one of the chairs by you. 

He crosses his legs at the knee as he rests his chin atop one of his gloved hands.

“Pleasure yourself. Slowly.”

You freeze and wonder if asking him to repeat himself is even worth it. The Director doesn’t like repeating himself.

Still, you were pretty much too shy in the sexual department. The couple of times you’ve had sex had been with the lights off -it was a means to an end. Not that the young boys you’ve been with minded. As long as they came, everything was fine.

You lean back slightly against the sofa and shiver a little bit. His quarters are cold and of course, he doesn’t noticed this because he has many layers of clothing on. The sadistic bastard.

A shaky hand makes its way from your lap to in between your legs as you start touching yourself and Krennic touches your knee.

“Put your leg over the armrest.”

His voice is husky but still controlled. Shaking, you move your right leg and put it on top of the armrest. Now you’re completely exposed to his hungry gaze and you’re pretty nervous. You reach down to touch your pussy, your hand sliding between your folds and you’re surprised that you’re wet, that your body is getting off on this bizarre situation.

The Director merely leans back on his chair and assumes his previous position.

“Go on. Keep touching yourself, Officer.”

You close your eyes as you slowly start to trail a finger around your clit. You circle it round and round before lowering your other hand. You insert a finger and being to thrust it in and out of you. Once again you bite your lip.

“Open your eyes Officer.” You open them at his order. He’s now got his elbows resting on the tops of his knees. Adding another finger to your pussy you start to pick up the pace. Your head falls back against the sofa in pleasure. All you can see is the ceiling, it’s just you and your hands, your moans and for a moment you forget that you’re being watched. That you’re being ordered to do this. Sweat starts to gather at the top of your breasts as you’re getting close. 

“Stop.” It’s like your hands suddenly stop working. Slowly you lower your gaze, he’s got a smug expression on his face and you just want to slap it off him.

“Well, if I let you cum it wouldn’t be much of a punishment now, would it?”

You breathe heavily as you listened to him, you were just there and he took that from you. You want to disobey him but the logical part of you told you to hold your ground, if anything, you should strive to be resilient, not easily breakable. You wouldn’t beg. You could cum some other time.

When Krennic noticed that your breathing was back to normal, he licked his lips and inched forwards. A gloved finger gathered some of your wetness and he raised said finger to the light, watching how it glistened.

“What a horny, little slut you are, Officer.” He licked your wetness from his finger and considered the taste as if he were tasting some expensive wine.

“And you taste pretty good.”

Krennic then stands up out of his chair and moves over to sit next to you on the sofa. The side of his cape brushes your thigh, apart of you wants to touch the cape but you also get the feeling that touching Director Krennic’s cape was a bad idea. He stretches one long arm out on the back of the sofa and starts playing with your hair. People playing with your hair was a weakness. Holding your ground was becoming slowly more difficult.

With his other hand he lightly grips your throat, his thumb lightly traces back and forth along your chin. 

“Get up. Stand in front of me.”He let’s go of you as he orders you to move. You remove your leg from the arm rest and then shakily get up on your feet. When you stand in front of Krennic you notice that the hand he had along the back of the sofa was gripping at it tight. Perhaps he too, is having trouble holding his ground. Suddenly he reaches out, spins you around and pulls you down so that you’re sat between his thighs. Your back to his chest. 

His body, his breath on your neck, his hands stroking up and down your stomach. It was all too much. You could feel just how hard he is against your lower back. 

He trails one of his gloved hands down from your stomach. A series of soft whimpers escape you as he trails the hand up the outside of your thigh, over the front of your knee and back down the inside of your thigh. 

“Go on, Officer. Show me just how resilient you really are.”

You try to control your slight tremors as he touched you. The sensory overload you were experiencing was driving you mad. Plus his voice…oh, that unique accent he had that was nothing like the ones she had heard of high ranking imperials. She wanted him to keep talking to her.

“C-can you…keep talking to me?”

Krennic shuttle, his raspy voice by your ear as his lips brushed against it as he talked.

“I want you…” He began, his hands skimming up your stomach to hold your breasts, his thumbs touching your nipples lightly.

“I want you to keep touching yourself, Officer. And you’ll cum when I tell you to.”

The idea sounded like a nightmare already. You had a feeling that he would leave you on the edge many times before he allowed you to cum.

When you failed to respond, he pinched your nipples hard, drawing a cry from you.

“Obey, Officer.”

You lower your fingers pass the folds of your pussy as you once again start to pleasure yourself. You start off slowly thinking that would be what Krennic would want.

“Do it faster.” He growls out into your ear.

You insert another finger and pick up the pace. Krennic removes his left hand from your breast to pick up one of your legs so drapes over his knee. That hand then makes it way up your thigh. You cant help but stop as your eyes become fixed onto it. He’s noticed that you have stopped and smacks your thigh. 

“I strongly suggest that you continue.” With that he bites down on your neck. Your body trembles from the pain but moans cannot help but escape from your mouth. You pick up where you left off. You thrust your fingers in and out of you faster and faster. You bring your other hand over to rub at your clit. You can feel your wetness make it’s way down the backs of your thighs.

Krennic suddenly removes your hands and bats them away. Slowly with one gloved finger he circles your clit. 

“Now tell me, Officer... Do you think that you deserve to cum?”

“I…I’ve been good…I’ve…” You moan when he applies more pressure on your clit and keeps kissing your shoulder. You knew where he could use his mouth but you didn’t voice it. He was your superior and you’d be talking and making demands out of turn.

“Yes?”

“I’ve done everything you’ve said, sir…but only you can know if I deserve to…to cum.” You whispered, your body shuddering as he started caressing your other thigh as his finger circled your clit at a delicious pace.

Without a word, he hooked his hands wonder your knees and spread your legs, putting them on top of his thighs. Then Krennic used his free arm to pull you against his lean chest as his gloved hand delved into your pussy.

You were writhing as his two, thick finger delved between the folds of your pussy, passing your entrance but never getting in.

Your thighs were wet with sweat and you suspected that his cape was drenched with the evidence of your arousal. You wanted him to fuck you now, but he was taking his time, driving you over the edge and hen waiting for you to calm down, only to do it again. Tears streamed down your face, you couldn’t take this teasing anymore.

“P-please…” You begged.

He ignores your begging as he continues to tease you. He adds the tip of his finger into your pussy, he moves it ever so slowly around before removing it.

“Taste yourself Officer.” He brings his finger up to your lips. You hesitate a moment before opening your mouth, you take in his finger then moan as you get a taste of yourself. Swirling your tongue around the digit you feel Krennic’s free hand wrap around your throat as he angles your head to see your face.

“Good girl.” Your body trembles from the unexpected praise and he chuckles when he sees this reaction from you. Giving his finger one last hard suck as you feel him remove it. He traces his spit coated finger over your lips making them glisten then lowers his mouth. It’s just above yours and for a moment you almost think that he’s about to kiss you.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.” 

The bluntness with which he talked caught you unawares. You swallowed thickly, you’d do anything he asked of you in the hopes that he would make this scenario a daily occurrence and by the Force, you hoped he’d do so.

How would he want you to fuck yourself on his cock? There were a few positions that came to mind. As you stood, Krennic opened his breeches and you turned around to catch him as he sprawled his arms over the back of the sofa, a smug look on his face.

You resist the urge to comment on it. You want his cock now. As you drag his clothes down, his cock juts at you and you gasp. Not only by the sheer size of it, which is pretty magnificent, but for the fact that the moment it sprang free, Krennic reached down to hold it by the base, not before giving it a few strokes.

“Like what you see?”

You barely could hear what Krennic was saying. Your entire focus was on what was happening in front of you. His black leather glove slowly stroking his cock. His thumb strokes over the head and your breath hitches at the sight. Fuck yourself on his cock? At this very moment you wanted nothing more than for him to shove it down your throat.

“Umm…how did you want…to do this?” You can’t help but look down at your feet. 

“You are going to ride me, Officer.” Moans escape your mouth at the thought of it. You take a step forward before he reaches out and pulls you down onto his lap. Your hands grip onto his cape where it sits on his shoulders. He takes his hand off his cock and brings it up to cup the side of your face. 

“You better get on with it, Officer. My patience is running out.”

You gulp and nod. “Yes, Director.” and reach for his cock. You take it in your hand and you’re overcome with wanting to suck it instead. Deep throat him if you could. You shake your head to get rid of those thoughts. _For another time_ , you remind yourself.

His cock is steel hard and warm in your hand and you pump him a few times, making Krennic grip your hips tight, a hiss escaping his lips.

“Get _on_ with it.”  

You could tell he was aching to be inside you, bury his cock into your warm pussy. Just the thought of you riding him made you stop contemplating his cock. Raising yourself up a bit, you aligned his cock with your entrance and slowly sank into him. You bit your lip as you lowered yourself slowly but Krennic wasn’t as patient. He just grasped your hips tight and pulled you down on his cock until there was just a bit of it left outside your pussy.

“So fucking warm.” he whispered and grinded his molars.

You take a moment to get use to the feeling of his cock inside you. With one deep breath you grip onto his shoulders and ride him. You start off slow before rocking your hips harder which causes Krennic’s cock to go deeper and deeper inside your pussy. His grip around your hips grows loose, making you do all of the work. You groan out as you feel your thighs starting to ache more and more with each bounce.

“So perfect.” He growls out. 

Your eyes close as throw your head back. You almost feel stupid about calling him out on protocol, who in their right minds would deny themselves of this.

Krennic moves one gloved hand off your thigh and down to your clit where he rubs it. _Hard_.

“Fuck!” You cry out. You were so, so close.

“My my Officer, what a filthy mouth you have.” His voice is low and dangerous. Your pussy throbs around his cock at the sound of it.

“Please Director…I can’t” Your words escape you. His cock, his fingers around your clit, it was too much.

“Rest on me.” He tells you and leaves your clit alone.

As you rest your entire weight on him, legs giving out on you because of the strain, the Director scooted a bit forward until his feet are firmly planted on the floor. He spanks you and lets out a chuckle of delight when you whimper.

“Come on, Officer. Aren’t you tough?”

He was having way too much fun torturing you. Spanking you harder three more times, he suddenly grabs a hold of your ass, angles his hips and starts thrusting up into you hard and fast.

You were holding on the back of the sofa, your chest against his as he unmercifully and relentlessly fucked you.

“Oh, yes, yes, fuck.”

“Say my name.” He growled and bit your earlobe. “Say it.”

“Krennic…uhhh fuck!” 

“Louder, Officer!” He commands with another hard slap on your ass.

“Krennic! Director Krennic…please!” You moan out then let out sounds in protest as you feel him slow down.

“Please what?” He continues thrusting in and out of you at this new agonisingly slow pace. You try to move your hips but his grip on them is too strong.

“Please…Director Krennic, let me cum.” You move your head back slightly so you could see his face. He takes one hand off your ass and brings it up to your face. With the back of his finger he gently strokes the side of your cheek.

“No.” He whispers before he leans forward, kissing you hard. You cry out into his mouth as tears of frustration escape your eyes. He starts picking up the pace again before he pulls out of you completely and before you know it he picks you up like you weigh nothing at all. He carries you around to the side of the sofa before putting you down, bending you over it and thrusting his cock back inside you. 

He pushes your head down into the sofa as he starts fucking you relentlessly.

“Krennic…I can’t! Please let me cum!” You grip the sofa cushions beneath you. He pulls your head harshly to one side.

“Look at just how broken you are. You call yourself a Officer of The Empire? You’re nothing more than a filthy slut.” 

You would’ve argued that and said that no, you were just not only that where he was concerned but it was a moot point. Besides, you liked the way that word rolled out of his lips.

You knew that you couldn’t hold forever but the effort to do so was leaving you drained. Your pussy and thighs ached with the strain as he continued to fuck you, the telltale slap of his pelvis against your ass sounded deafening in his quarters and you choked on a sob, tears starting to run down your face.

Krennic took a bit of pity on you, just a bit and slowed down. But it was of no use, with the slower pace you could feel the width and every ridge of his cock and you started sobbing in earnest. You were, quite practically, in hell even though he fucked you just how you wanted to be fucked.

“Not so tough now.” He said with a chuckle as one gloved hand traced your spine, only to take a hold of your hair and arch your head back so you were looking at the ceiling.

Tears stream down your face as your muscles strain and ache from every thrust of his hips. He says you’re broken. He says you’re not tough but he’s wrong.

“I am…tough.” He sharply pulls on your hair.

“You don’t sound so tough to me, Officer.” He pushes your head down into the sofa. 

“Well…you have yet to make me cum, Director. Maybe it’s you that is not…tough enough.” Laughter escapes as you hear him growl out above you. Your laughs turn into cries as he fucks you hard. One of his hands reach down to painfully twist your nipples as the other goes to your clit where he rubs it without mercy. Then without warning his hands stop, he reaches out to grip one of your wrists in each of his big hands. 

“You know deep down that you wont cum until I give you permission to do so.” He’s now laughing at you. He lowers his head so it’s just above yours.

“Admit it.” He whispers as he still fucks you.

“Admit that you’re mine.”

You laugh bitterly as he says that, your nose was a bit red from crying and you tried to not think about his cock ramming inside you even though it felt so good. This was easily the best fuck you’ve ever had.

“Earlier you said I’m just a slut…And now you want to own me?” You bit your lip, a chuckle escaping out of you.

He spanked you hard and without mercy, you were fairly sure that there was going to be a bruise tomorrow.

“If you say that you’re mine,” he panted above you as he continued rubbing your clit, his free hand grasping your shoulder to keep himself upright, “I’ll let you cum. You’ll cum so good you won’t even remember your own fucking name.”

He was very arrogant -as if the cape didn’t make that known, but he may have been telling the truth, she believed what he said.

Instead of relinquishing your power to him now, you started moaning and telling him how good he was, hoping to anger him a bit more. Gosh, you liked it rough and somehow, this wasn’t a surprise for you.

“Say it.” He harshly spanks you again causing you to hiss out in pain.

“Why don't you make me, Director.” He continues spanking you. The pain was made worse by the leather of his gloves. Your ass was so red and sore that every thrust he made into you was pure torture. 

“You will say it Officer!” Krennic raises his voice at you. He wraps one hand around your throat and squeezes it as he fucks you faster and faster. 

“Fu…Fuck!” As you cry out Krennic reaches up and roughly shoves two of fingers down your throat. You choke around the intrusion, spit escapes your mouth and runs down your chin. He times his fingers down your throat with his cock and as soon as you adjust to it he pulls the digits from your mouth. A trail of spit hangs between your mouth and his fingers. He looks down at them before wiping them off on the side of your face.

You lay there panting beneath him as he fucks you. Any power you had left was leaving you fast and both of you knew it.

Krennic’s stamina was astonishing considering he did nothing but saunter around the Death Star and give orders.

You grunted. It was too much. Just because you said those words didn’t mean that they had any value…right? And if they did, it wouldn’t be so bad to belong to him…to be his fuck-toy…you’d actually like it.

“I’m yours.” You gasped and he slowed down a bit. It seemed like a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. You had given in. You’ve proved Director Krennic that he was right. You realized that you didn’t care.

He chuckled in delight, “That’s right. You’re mine. You were mine the moment you stripped naked, you just didn’t want to admit it. So stubborn.” He caressed your cheek almost lovingly and pulled his hand back, placing it on your lower back as he looked down, watching his cock go in and out of you.

“You may cum, Officer.”

At hearing those four precious words it only takes a couple of hard thrusts before you’re eyes slam shut as you cum hard around his cock. You hear him grunting as he fucks you through your orgasm. You groan as you feel him pull out of you.

Krennic looks down at your limp, sweaty body as he wraps one hand around his cock and it only takes a few thrusts into his hand before he cums all over your back. Panting, he takes a couple of moments to gather himself. He wipes the sweat off brow with the back of his hand and then tucks himself away.

Your body feels like a sack of potatoes when you try to move. You groan out as you feel his cum slide off your back and onto the sofa. You have never felt more disgusting but at the same time you were loving it. 

“Beautiful.” You just about manage to open your eyes to see Krennic come into view. You look up at him and inwardly curse him. How is it that he gets to fuck your brains out and still look so well put together? Even his cape was still intact and not a hair out of place.

He bends down beside where you lay on the sofa.

“You’re mine.” He reminds you.

“I…I’m yours.” Your eyes slowly close from exhaustion. 

“Good girl.”

He caresses your cheek with the back of his hand and walks back to a holopad, checking the hour. It was one hour past midnight. The perfect hour for you to slip past his quarters without anyone knowing where you’ve been.

However, Krennic had made it a habit to walk around the station and gaze out into the abyss of space.

“I will be going out. When I go back, you should be back in your barracks.”

You let out a groan as you try to right yourself but even your arms are weak. He shakes his head with a smirk, he was proud of what he’d done to you. He had completely used you and you knew you’d be coming back if he asked.

Helping you up, you can feel his cum running down your back and you shiver a little as he slowly walks you to the shower.

“Shower. We’ll meet again at the end of the week. I will leave the password of the day in a paper. Come back at that exact hour and wait for me. Naked and kneeling, understood?”

You nod as the water starts cascading down your body. Your throat is horribly parched, you can’t even gulp.

“Do not be late.” He snaps before exiting his quarters.

Despite all that, you smiled. You couldn’t wait to see what else he’ll do.

 


End file.
